Their Most Secret Mission
by Mash17
Summary: It was most secret, their secret mission.


Their Secret Mission

Disclaimer: I doth not own thy (thine?) *shrugs*

* * *

It was most secret, their secret mission. Those few who knew were sworn to secrecy. Nobody could know the true reasons for venturing into the dangerous unknowns thant were spread before them.

Simon and Duncan entered first- coordinated, looking both left and right for any suspicious movements. They locked eyes and nodded, nobody in their immediate vicinity presented them with any danger. They gestured behind them and Matt stepped up. He took point, leading his friends into the danger zone, his movements calm and self assured, he knew what he was doing. He'd done this before.

Suddenly he stopped, his suit jacket swinging away from his sides from his halted motion, his eyes sharp. Simon and Duncan stepped up beside him- the three oh them loudly conspicuous with their suits. Matt nodded to them. They nodded back.

Matt turned into the narrow aisle, followed by his partners. Half way down he stopped. "This is it", he whispered. Simon and Duncan looked puzzled.

* * *

"That's it? It's really…pink. Are you sure?" Simon suddenly doubted his friend- an emotion he had never experienced in relation to Matt. Duncan however was more trusting in his old friend; he knew that he knew what he was doing. Although maybe this was a bit more over the top than usual.

"Yep that's it. It's perfect. It's Corinne, aka Barbie from Barbie and the Three Musketeers. Honest; Jen will get a kick out of it." Matt was adamant that his best friend would appreciate the irony in the gift

Simon snorted, "I'm to embarrassed to be even in this aisle, let alone even considering buying a BARBIE!" It was obvious that he was getting a little too hot under the collar for this experience.

"Jeez Si, go hang out in the sports section or something" Duncan deadpanned, "Matt'll buy the doll and I'll go find a card or something"

Simon screwed up his nose. "Why Matt? Why not you?"

Duncan smirked. "Think about it mate, it's obvious. Matt's obviously braver than I am." And with this he steered Simon out of the bright pink aisle and down towards a more masculine setting. "Anyway" he said after they had left Matt behind, "if he can get the guts up to buy a Barbie doll than maybe he'll grow enough balls to use his "suave" Italian charm on her and do something about the constant sexual tension in the office"

Simon pondered on this and had to admit that his observant and quick thinking friend was right and subsequently told him this.

"You bet your arse I'm quick thinking" was his only reply.  


* * *

As Matt made his way swiftly towards the checkout, constantly looking around him to make sure there were no strange looks coming towards him.

He scrutinized his feelings carefully.  
He knew that he cared for Jen, that he wouldn't be doing this for anyone else, but he knew he had to continually deny his feelings for her. He couldn't let himself act on them and potentially ruin the one good relationship he'd had with a woman since his mother had… well… left. He knew that his relationship with Emma was close to ending, this was obvious to even the most oblivious outsider. They argued constantly and he was sleeping on the couch more often than in his own bed. He just couldn't trust her anymore; he couldn't trust any woman to not leave him. Except Jen of course, but he promised himself that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that relationship. He needed it to stay sane.

He paid for the doll, relieved that the young girl at the checkout assumed that he was buying it for a daughter, or some other young female relative after he denied having children.

Spotting the guys near the exit he swiftly made his way towards them and they made their escape as promptly and as synchronised as their entrance.

Nobody could know about their secret mission.

* * *

Yes, this is a sequel or prequel to Musketeers (depends on how you want to look at, really).

Thanks for all the great comments about Musketeers and all your best wishes for my exams- they would've helped so much if I hadn't managed to get pneumonia during the exam period and stuffed the exams. But it was so nice knowing that you guys cared about them anyway. I'd look at the reviews to try and psych myself up, so good/nice reviews are really the best thing to give to a writer- it's like Christmas and birthdays all rolled into one when you open them :P.

I maintain that Matt knows about the Three Musketeer Barbie either because he must have about a billion relatives and at least one of them would have a young, barbie-obsesed daughter, OR he simply used the best source of information ever, the oracle known as Google. Simple really, although I have no explanation to how he roped Si and Dunny into his plan. Any ideas would be awesome.

Can't remember who came up with Mattie's Italian charm (except Matt of course :P) but kudos to that brill mind- I know your out there somewhere.

Thanks heaps for your support and I can't wait to see what you guys produce next cause you're all such awesome writers.

Love Ya-  
Mashee


End file.
